Eggmans diary
by Smilely12135
Summary: secrets revealed! i do not own sonic the hedgehog characters. sonamy/amyegg lol
1. Chapter 1

**Eggman entry one**

**I feel i must introduce myself before expressing my innermost feelings.****My name Is Docter EGGMAN, worlds most smartest, evil, mad scientist.**

**I decided writing so called "Diary entries" because shadow suggested that It would "help my self esteem.."**

**_surprising_ but that's not what I'm going to write about.**

**I'm supposedly writing about my failed attempts so it can "fuel" my desire to beat that blasted hedgehog. Or at least thats what shadow calls it...**

**So here's how my tuesday morning went:_Failed cause :Sonic._**

**_Wednesday:failed cause:Sonic._**

**_Thursday: failed cause:Sonic._**

**_Friday:Failed cause:Shadow._**

**_Fridays were never my good days..._**

**_Saturday:I'll go into a little bit more detail._**

**Today was another failed attempt at conquering the world, but at least I saw the sweet smile on her face...Who's face you'd might ask? Nothing but Amy rose herself. Sea green eyes, Rosy cheeks,exceptional body,strong arms, and a readable face.**

**Strange for a man in his sixties, to love a 12 year old girl that's not even the same species...Alas I can't help it.**

**She's everything you want in a girl, but that curses blue hedgehog ruins everything.**

**The girl practically worshipping at his feet and he simply, "saves her"and runs away .**

**And me?**

**I'd only capture her ,the enjoyment of watching her throwing her arms up calling her so called hero to save her. Though it is astounding, because i Know that she's strong enough to beat the whole army of my robots. . She's untouchable...Or at least can be.**

**Every time i capture her, I'd study her, and it took me a while to see why she was faking her lack of strength.**

**I was, as always, puzzled why she would fake it, and then it struck me, because she only doing it so the blue hedgehog can rap his arms around her after my ship was destroyed.**

**how sickening.**

**Just to waste away potential, and over that blue hedgehog?**

**how wasteful.**

**And he has no idea what he is missing on.**

**Heh..That sly hedgehog...**

**If he'd just show her his feelings as well, she would probably unlock her full potential.****Heck, he's too shy.****And I can't believe that I'm the one who knows his so called secret.****I can see the way he blushes, every time she hugs him, and his nervousness around her.****And the way he tries to hold back showing her affection.**

**And only to protect her from me.**

**Pathetic.**

**And I think Amy knows that he likes her, if that wasn't the case, she would've given up like the rest.**

**But Amy is way too smart.**

**Another thing that i find attractive of her.**

**If only she was on my side!**

**I wouldn't lose!I can defeat him easliy because there was no way he could even touch amy in a harmly gesture!**

**I can just tingle with excitement!**

**That'll be the day!**

**:)**

* * *

lol what did you think! reviews! lol!


	2. Chapter 2

**Eggman entry two:**

**HOHOHOHOHO**

**Today was magnificent, Sonic screwed up _immensely_!**

**Pah, that hedgehog doesn't know how to treat a lady. He's too I know that the first step is to not run away, today of all days!**

**The one day of the year, the one day that's most important to Amy!**

**Even a simpleton would know that...**

**Heck, ****anyone that _lives_ in station square knew that!**

**Though I must say, watching her anger was most accelerating. Seeing her eyes flame at the mere sight of the hedgehog today!**

**ohh how id wish she were _mine_!**

**She has the potential, the beauty, the IQ, the **_**hatred **_**to make eggmans beautiful ,strong ,intelligent hedgequeen!**

**The question is how to lure her! How to make her come to **_**my**_** side!**

**If I can find the hedgehog to make her fall out of Sonic's charming grasp...**

**I got it!**

**I'm genious ! I will ask Shadow! Surely he will accept this superb plan of mine! **

**I mean I am future supreme ruller of the world! Who wouldn't?**

* * *

**Pah who **_**needs **_**Shadow!**

**Today is a perfect today to lure a girl with a broken heart! Its valentine's day! A day for _couples!_**

**I have to act fast without shadows help!**

**The nerve of him, Amy is not a psycho when it comes to love! She's as sane as Maria!**

**But no matter… Amy shall be mine in due time!**

**Hm...If only I was disguised as a Hedgehog... If only I can just give her the time of day, that the blasted hedgehog is to dumb to do so!**

**...!**

**That's it! I will make a machine that will make me the most _handsome_ hedgehog to walk the planet! Amy will not be able to **_**resist**_** me!**

**All I need is a couple hours to make this machine work by today; she will be begging me to take her with me to destroy that abomination and to make her queen!**

_**(5 hours later)**************_

**I have done it!**

**HOHOHOHOHO!**

**I'm brilliant!**

**NO I'm genius!**

**They would never see this coming from a mile away, not in a _million_ years! Even Fox boy wouldn't be able to figure this out!**

**HOHOHO sonic you had this coming! This is what you get for not knowing how to treat ladies right!**

**I'm coming to you my _ferocious_ flower!**

* * *

lol amys in for it now :)

kind of took flareose's idea except changed it a little to make the story go...

ill add another chapter when I have time


	3. Chapter 2 pt2

**Eggman entry three:**

**Hohoho! I must be in another world! Pinch me! The mad scientist has finally gone ****MAD****!**

**I must have been at a daze... Or simulation or something!**

**Maybe the machine had malfunctioned my uranium! **

**I mustn't say it was real! I mustn't! **

**I walked out of the machine today to find myself outstandingly handsome! There I was! My fur was cobalt green with some yellow highlights, My shoes were navy blue with the letter 'E' at the side of them, and my smile was absolutely **_**charming**_**!**

**I can't say I wasn't a little weirded out at first... But all I thought was ...'man wait until Amy get's a load of **_**this'**_**!**

**After admiring myself in the mirror I walked out of my secret layer and traveled to the terrible city of ours.**

**But afterwards my electronic journal, I couldn't tell you how joyous I felt!**

**Today was unspeakable, undesirable by most, and dare I say today...It was how youngsters would call it... "HOT"!**

**So here I was, strutting out on the streets like I was the next new blue abomination! The ladies were pointing and **_**talking**_**, and **_**whispering**_**... **_**giggling**_**...**

_**Ohhh**_** the ladies...!**

**They shall make **_**fine**_** slaves!**

**Then After walking so confidently Around station square with my shoulders out and head up high, I saw my beautiful rose crying under an oak tree at station squares local park.**

**Being the gentleman my great grandmother taught me to be, I gave my hedgehog shoulders for her to cry on.**

**At First she scooted a little away from me, and in her rudest way tried to ask me who I was.**

**I must admit even a most genius scientist like myself had hard time finding a name...**

**At first I was thinking ****'eggnater 3000'****... But that was too foolish...**

**Then after debating in my uranium, I came up with the name**

**Sheldon.**

**Then she gave me the most picturesque smile I have ever seen her do... (Considering she's always frowning when I hold her captive)**

**And she thanks me for giving her my cobalt green shoulders to cry on.**

**Melting in her smile I tell her that the pleasure was all mine and gave her a charming smile, that I'm sure she will never forget.**

**Afterwards I get up and I walked away from her secretly hoping she would call me back to her.**

**5...**

**4...**

**3...**

**2...**

**1...**

**She calls me! **

**Eggman! To come back!**

**To **_**her!**_

**My ego blasted right then and there!**

**She says she wanted to make it up to me and asked me if I wanted to come to her house.**

**And as much as I wanted to bombard Ms. Roses residence right then and there, I felt the effects wearing off, so I politely told her no and said maybe another time, gave her a quick smile, and rushed off as quickly as my hedgehog legs would go.**

**As I rushed though.. I felt as though someone was glaring at me from my backside.**

**I didn't ponder It too much at the time...But I rather let my plans with Amy go through as flawless as destiny will allow.**

**EGGMAN OUT =3D**

* * *

Even I was a little grossed out by my chapter haha

Review peeps


End file.
